Conventional touch devices can be generally categorized into resistive, capacitive, optical, sound wave, and electromagnetic designs. In recent years, touch devices have been widely used in many electronic devices such as mobile phones, computer display panels, touch screens, satellite navigation devices, digital cameras, etc. In conventional capacitive touch devices, the point on the display panel touched by a finger is detected by detecting the change in the capacitance of the capacitor coupled with the finger through a touch sensing electrode, and thus, the point is reflected in the image display. When a metal touch electrode is used, the reflection by the metal may affect display quality.